The Marauder's World
by Tiger Girl2
Summary: This is a story that will throught the Marauders years at Hogwarts. Have fun reading. WIl have a lot of pranks ect. Read and Review!!!!


Hi!!! I'm Rachael. I'm writing a story. Duhh!! Please Review!!!  
  
Summery: This chapter is about Lily and Aqua (OC) that are best friend. It's mostly and introduction. The whole story is mostly about the Marauders at Hogwarts. I like this on better then my other on but I will still continue with my other one. This will feature Lily and her two friends Aqua and Dakota Storm as Marauders. It will have a lot of pranks, Sirius (yea!!) Remus and James. Also there will be lots of Snape and Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Not my JK Rowling's. God how stupid are you people thinking I own this *sigh*  
Lily Evan was a short girl at 4' 2" and she had straight red hair that slightly curled at the end that was sometimes died at the dips with silver or black. She had vivid aqua eyes that she sometimes made blue, green or violet with contacts that were to correct her bad vision. Lily was a tomboy and played a lot of sports including martial arts, swimming, track, gymnastics, soccer, softball, basketball, fencing, ice skating, wind surfing, surfing, skate boarding and snow boarding. She was a half blood and played Quiddich.  
  
Lily lived in New Jersey from when she was born until she was four, then she moved to Australia where she lived form when she was four to when she was ten and now she is living in Scotland.  
  
Lily ran to gather track clothes and went down to the track where she was supposed to meet her friend Aqua who was a pure blood.  
  
Aqua (Her full name was Aquamarine Aquaria Marina) was also short at 4' 5". She had blond hair that was and aqua eyes and she also wore contacts that changed her eyes to green or to purple. She played martial arts, swimming, track, gymnastics, soccer, softball, basketball, fencing, ice skating, wind surfing, surfing, skate boarding and snow boarding. She also loved to play with a hacky sack. She was very hyper at times which made her so good at sports.  
  
"Hey," screamed a voice from behind her and Lily looked up and saw her best friend Aqua.  
  
"Lily," she screamed, "Where were you, the karate tournament starts in 20 minutes so practice track running to the studio."  
  
"Evans," screamed the instructor, "Where were you,"  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I forgot about it and went to the track for the meet that's after this and I forgot about this so I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want your apologies so start practicing with Aqua."  
  
"You're going down girl," said Lily as they started to spar. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lily Evans vs. Kelly Morris," said the announcer. This was the last match off the game, Aqua had been beaten out by a girl twice her size called Georgia Goyal and now Lily was fighting a 14 year old called Kelly Morris. After about half an hour of strait fighting Lily finally won so she and Aqua had to run as fast as they could to the track so they wouldn't miss the meet.  
  
In the meet their team one with Aqua getting the best score of 12.4 on the 100 meter dash.  
  
"Next," said Lily "We have diving and swimming."  
  
"Yes!!" said Aqua running as fast as she could to the pool while Lily started shaking her head as she started to catch up with her but by the time that she got there Aqua had already gotten up to the high dive and did 3 flips and a corkscrew off. Aqua was practically unbeatable in any thing that involved water but even though Lily hated losing, she loved diving and swimming so she still did it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And for first place there is Aqua Marina For second place there is Lily Evans And for third there is Samuel Adams (Sorry S.S.)" announced the announcer.  
  
"Yes!!" said Aqua and she went up to get her metal closely followed by Lily and Samuel. When the got their metals they ran out and went to their houses (next door) when suddenly they saw two owls flying towards them. "Whoa," said Aqua, catching the letter that had landed in her hand. She turned it over and saw the seal that she had heard so much about, the Hogwarts seal. "Lily!" screamed Aqua, "It's our letters!!!" Lily who had just finished opening her letter yelled in joy, "YES!!" Right after that Lily's mom stuck her head out of the upstairs window and screamed out side "Lily, come now were going shopping!!!" "NOOOOOO!!!!" "NO whining," screamed Lily's mom as she grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the car. When they got in the car Aqua started teasing Lily, only to be pulled away by her mom to go shopping. After driving for like ten minutes Lily opened the envelope and two papers fell out. The first one read like this:  
  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
One pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)  
  
Two sets of dress clothes (robes, hats, slippers, socks, hair tie)  
  
Other clothing that they will want to bring  
  
Quiddich (A/N sp) robes  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Beginner Spells (Grade One) by Wolfforth Fiddlewood  
  
The Standard Book of more advanced spells (Grade One) by Wolfforth Fiddlewood  
  
The Standard book of Spells for even more advanced work (Grade One) by Wolfforth Fiddlewood  
  
The Standard Book of advanced spells (Grade One) by Wolfforth Fiddlewood  
  
A History of Magic by Bithilda Bagshot  
  
Magical History by Hime Habra  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore  
  
Famous Wizards by Helen Hopwof  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dangers of the Magical World by Dical Diva  
  
Quiddich (AN sp) through the ages by some one  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Staring at Stars by Marathi Mildy  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size two)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
2 or 3 bags to carry things in  
Students may also bring an animal  
After she looked at that she opened the other letter and it said  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
Dear Ms. Evens,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Whoa," said Lily, "This is cool"  
  
"We're here," said Lily's mom.  
  
"Ohh, come on mom I'm fine." Lily responded with a hint of disgust in her voice.  
  
"NO. COME. NOW," said Lily's mom like she was talking to a dog.  
  
By the time that they had left Lily had gotten three sweatshirts, three sweatpants, three pairs of jeans, seven short sleeve shirts, four no sleeve shirts, two long sleeve shirts, 3 capris, 6 shorts all from either Aero or Kohls. :)! She also got some spot stuff.  
  
"I've had enough shopping for my life," said Lily as she exited the mall carrying about 3 shopping bags.  
  
"Ohh but Lily," said Mrs. Evans, "We still have to get you school stuff"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" screamed Lily  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but we have to." Said Mrs. Evans and then a smirk stated forming and she said "Unless you don't want to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" said Lily  
  
"I'm sorry," said Mrs. Evans "But you have to choose."  
  
Then from somewhere in the mall a scream was heard "NOOOOOO" screamed a voice that sounded remarkably like Aqua's.  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Evans, "It seems like Mer (Aqua's mom) broke the news to Aqua."  
  
"You guys enjoy this a lot," said Lily with disgust in her voice. "Yes," said Mrs. Evans, "Now let's get home and look up what you have to get for Hogwarts, we will be going tomorrow to Diagon Alley."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, that's it, the next chapter will be about Diagon Alley and you will meet Dakota Storm and Sirius. Maybe Remus and James I'm not sure. Please review Candy Sugar Girl Tiger Girl to u 


End file.
